brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Doviculus
"The season of pain is upon us." - Emperor Doviculus Doviculus is the antagonist of Brütal Legend. He was originally voiced by rock singer Ronnie James Dio, then replaced by Tim Curry. He is known as the evil, demonic emperor of the legendary land of metal. His main tool of destruction is a two headed Staff Axe; and he has access to an insane Quadruple-Necked Electric Guitar, which he calls the 'Hydra'. By simple mathematics, it's four times as awesome as a normal guitar. Doviculus is the leader of the Tainted Coil faction; and is the Avatar the player adopts when playing as the Tainted Coil in Multiplayer. History Before Doviculus' reign, Succoria was ruler of the Tainted Coil, and Doviculus a demon under her command (his exact rank during Succoria's rule is unspecified, though it is assumed that he was high in rank). When Succoria left for the future, Doviculus seized his chance and took the demonic throne for his own, replacing Succoria as ruler of the demons. Even so, he states that when she did not return he mourned her. Story "War...Finally." - Emperor Doviculus Warning: Spoilers. Doviculus arrives at the Temple of Ormagoden, and smells a dagger that belonging to Ophelia, and uttering Succoria's name. Believing that his old mistress had returned, Doviculus plotted to take her out. Convinced she had sided with the humans, the emperor moved to stomp out the human rebellion. In the course of stopping the rebellion, Doviculus murdered Lars, king of the humans, who had jumped up to defend the honor of his subjects. During the confrontation between Eddie Riggs and Doviculus, Eddie states that Doviculus had referred to Ophelia as Succoria - to which Doviculus laughs. He explains that Succoria was the most fierce and bloodthirsty warrior of the Tainted Coil, and that Eddie was in fact the person whom he had mistakenly assumed to be Succoria. Doviculus explained that he had smelled her blood, and indeed smelled it at that moment, for her blood flowed through Eddie, her son. In reaction to Eddie's disbelief, Doviculus pointed out that Eddie is wearing her shirt (the black shirt he wears says "Succoria" on it in very twisted letters) and is wielding her axe, the Separator. At that moment, Doviculus kills Ophelia by tearing out her heart, which he places it in his chest next to his own heart. He then proceeds to summon a huge monster made of the cathedrals surrounding the Sea of Black Tears, after which an apocalyptic battle begins between the dreaded demons of the Tainted Coil and the fiery force of Ironheade. When Eddie destroys one of the demon heads in the battle, Doviculus comments that he's glad Succoria refused to mate with him because now he knows he isn't the father of Eddie. He hints that he has many illegitimate children by saying "There aren't many who can say that", After defeating the forces of the Tainted Coil, Eddie confronts Doviculus and after a fierce battle, Eddie beheads the Emperor while yelling "Decapitatioooooooooonn!" when he decapitates Doviculus. He then tears out the demon's heart and throws it aside, to then take out Ophelia's heart. The heart dissolves in his hand, revealing his shark tooth necklace, and the truth that the real Ophelia was still alive. Spoiler End. Personality "You are half so many things, I doubt any part of you is whole. Is there even a word for a creature such as you?" - Emperor Doviculus Doviculus is cruel, sadistic, and cunning. He does not hesitate to play his enemies against each other or wipe out a potentially dangerous foe when the chance is presented to him (as shown with Lars). The emperor of the Tainted Coil is ammoral like the vast majority of demons on every front. He is lustful to the point where he is sexualy attracted to his own children (though this may be normal behavior in the Coil's society). He is extremely proud, thinking humans as pitiful creatures to be treated as beasts. He is confident in his abilities, left in disbelief if he is nearing defeat. He treats his subjects with a mix of affection and expendability, more like valuable tools than his children, peers, and lovers. Doviculus, despite his demonic vileness, is one of the most, if not the most, eloquent speakers in the game, showing his position in the Coil's heirarchy. Power and Abilities "You turned her into a little monster. Now, let me show you how to make a '''big' one!" ''- Emperor Doviculus Doviculus was a terrifying warrior even before the secrets of the Titans was revealed. As proof of this, he is greatly feared by human and demon alike. He has undying loyalty and command over the legions of the Tainted Coil, having access to their full arsenal. His military intellect is impressive, his ability to manipulate others for his own gain even more so. He wields his Staff Axe with deadly speed and proficiency despite its great weight. Upon learning the secrets of the Titans, the Emperor was able to harness the power of the Sea of Black Tears by stealing Ophelia's heart, calling forth a humongous beast from the Sea of Black Tears using his Hydra guitar. With metal, he's also capable of calling all sorts of plaguing diseases, summon his minions, and chain powerful foes to the ground temporarily. Doviculus also seems to have some unique abilities, as during his boss battle in the main plot of the game he uses chains to impale Eddie with, though he may simply have been taking control of the organ-like room they were in (this itself is an interesting ability, but it could be that the beast they were in was still alive and merely obeying the orders its creator commanded). Overall, Doviculus was a monster in a fight as well as a masterful tactician and leader. Quotes "Let us wage war, a terrible and beautiful war." "Leaving so soon? When we were having so much fun" "Recieve the gift of suffering!" "You have served The Coil, but not enough." "Feed from my veins, Children!" "I'll tear your heart out!!" "Oh do come back, I was hoping to study your organs." (Fan tribute) "They fall for that one every time!" (after using Fan Tribute to build a Merch Booth) "Suckers..." (when the fans are distracted when playing the Fan Tribute) "It is harder for me, mine has FOUR NECKS!" "Why are you screaming? I've had more limbs removed than THAT." "You master calls..." "My seed germinates within you" "Bless me, for I must sin" "Begin the Tained gestation!!" "Give me your pain." "Please do not stop. You two have been having such an entertaining war." (Being struck by a member of the Drowning Doom) "How dare you! I made you possible!" (When Eddie fails during the campaign) "You know, you have your mothers eyes, and so will I. On a necklace I think. (When he plays Launch of Death) "Come out and play, my child." (When sucessfully playing the Fan Tribute) "Unveal a grand digesta." (When near a screamwagon's attack buff) "I feel like ten times the demon I was before." Trivia "Do not worry, this isn't MY heart" - Emperor Doviculus *The heart in his torso does not belong to him, when he uses his double team with a Heart Cutter, you can sometimes hear him tell the druid that it wasn't his heart. It is not specified where his real heart is, or if he even has a heart. He is also able to use it as a guitar pick during the Martyrdom solo to inspire nearby troops, at the cost of health. *Doviculus has unique avatar features when compared to Ophelia and Eddie. While Ophelia's wings are made out of Black Tears as opposed to Eddie's demonic muscular wings, they both resemble wings with a stem such as bird or dragon wings, but Doviculus's wings sprout out in a triplet structure and resemble a pair of butterfly wings, which have been made more hardcore. *When Doviculus starts a solo, he seems to kneel down on both legs, probably because of the lack of suitable grip and sheer weight of the 'Hydra' itself, as opposed to Eddie and Ophelia who perform in a standing position. This pose may also be related to the religious overtones of the Coil's Hierarchy, or simply to echo the appearance of a wicked awesome solo. Category:Characters Category:Tainted Coil Category:Quotes